


Seduction is harder than you think

by Lady_heartless



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Seducing an angel was harder and more complicated than she thought. In her mind the equation being virgin for centuries led to being easily tempted, but the reality was really different: Simeon's second name was still Chastity.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Seduction is harder than you think

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober: day 13- Seduction  
> Note: my beta reader still has to fix the mistakes

Seducing an angel was harder and more complicated than she thought. In her mind the equation being virgin for centuries led to being easily tempted, but the reality was really different: Simeon's second name was still Chastity. 

She even asked Asmodeus for help, but it didn’t work. Wearing a mini skirt or a top that left almost bared her chest was the same as wearing a nun's dress. Simeon still gazed in her eyes and he would have done the same even if she was naked. The only time he noticed her peculiar style, he put his white robe on the shoulder, saying:"You must be cold. Wearing such thin and short clothes in winter is bad for your health, you should dress up more the next time". Confessing that he was gay, would have hurt less!

One day, Solomon talked with her:"Did one of your tentatives of seducing Simeon successed?". "Was that obvious?" she wondered surprised, then she sighed:"Yes, I suppose it is, the only oblivious is Simeon". "From your answer I deduct that you only collected failures" he assumed.  Did he have to turn the knife in the wound?  She remained silent, so he continued:"Have you ever tried watching things from a different perspective?". Why couldn't he go straight to the point, instead of playing with words? He was so exasperating! "What do you mean by this?" she questioned and he said:"You behaved like you were dealing with a human, right? Showing off your body is a clear message and men catch this, but Simeon is an angel and he doesn't think like us". In that moment, she understood what he meant:"So I have to change strategy! Thank you for your help, Solomon". She exclaimed as she ran away, kissing her friend on the cheek. Maybe Solomon wasn't as bad as the brothers thought. 

Like a general who discovers that his enemy is harder to take down than he thought, she spent a whole week thinking the strategy. She observed really carefully the angel, noticing every single change of his expression and, in the end, she understood what she had to do. The best way to conquer an angel is being sincere and open with the emotions. The first step to do was make Simeon understand that she wanted a different relationship with him.

She asked Luke if he could help her to bake some dessert from the Celestial Heaven. She felt slightly guilty for  instrumentalizing the son of the angel she wanted to conquer, but then she made up with the excuse that in love and in war everything is allowed. For an afternoon they occupied the kitchen -every time Solomon stepped in, they sent him back too afraid that he would have ruined the dessert with just his presence- and, when the sun was going to  set,  everything was ready. She was extremely satisfied with the result and she hoped that Simeon would have liked too.

When she entered in the angel’s room, her heart skipped a beat: Simeon was sleeping. The head was placed on crossed arms and the computer was still working. In the background, there was a piece of classical music -one of Chopin's nocturne, if she was right. He was sleeping so peacefully that waking him would have been a shame, so she placed the  tray on the desk and she sat on a chair, watching his sleepy face. Her heart tightened seeing how beautiful he was and she grabbed her wrist to restrain herself from caressing the soft skin.

Maybe it was wrong taking advantage of a sleeping person, but she leaned on him and she pecked his lips, whispering tenderly:”If only you could understand how much I love you”. And she left the room. Simeon widened his eyes, his cheeks were burning red. He… He didn’t see that coming!

In the next days, Simeon changed his behavior: every occasion was perfect for skinship, his smiles became more tender and gentle and he invited her more often to Purgatory All. 

One day, they caught rain as they walked home and, when they stepped inside, she sneezed thrice, shivering. Simeon gazed at her and, for a brief second, his eyes were stuck on her body: the white shirt was tight to her body and he could see the red underwear.  _ Bad angel, bad angel!  _ He scolded himself when he forcefully tried to tear away the gaze. He was so embarrassed that even his ears were blushing. 

"Wear this as I prepare a hot bath for you" he lent her some clothes, gazing in the opposite direction. She chuckled:"Simeon, it's okay. You don't have to be so embarrassed about the state of my shirt, because, you know, as you saw my underwear, I can see your body as well. And I'm really enjoying the view". And with Simeon's most awkwardness, he recognized that the wet cloth revealed his chiseled chest and abs. She gazed at him like a starving child glared at a candy: with utter hunger. 

"Y/n!" he exclaimed scandalized and he escaped in the bathroom. He tried to calm down his quick heartbeat. He quickly washed with cold water: his body didn't show any sign of life, but his skin was hotter than usual. He knew what she was going to do and he saw through her previous actions. He had always called her "little lamb", but he undervalued her: he was the innocent, little lamb and she was the hunter! 

His self commiseration lasted until he heard a crash in the kitchen, not caring about what his demise -a white towel on the waist- could have awakened in her. 

"Little lamb, are you okay?" he worried when he saw her bleeding fingers. How could he treat her wound when they didn't have a medical kit in Purgatory All? "I'm fine, I'm sorry I broke the mug: I was trying to make hot chocolate, but my hands were wet and the cups slipped" she explained embarrassed. Everything was going fine until  she slipped  with the mugs. 

"We don't have a medical kit, so I'm going to heal you as best I can. Sorry if it's a bit embarrassing" he prevented, preparing himself for what he was going to do. He took her bleeding fingers and he  carried  them on his lips, then he licked them. Angels'  spit  could heal wounds and he was going to help her and not because he wanted to take a small revenge for earlier. Or this was what he tried to convince himself. They were in a critical situation where a single move  misinterpreted  could have led to a situation in which neither of them wanted to stop. 

"... Simeon…?" she whispered and the angel noticed that her eyes became darker. If someone would have stepped in that moment, they would have definitely misunderstood: she was sitting on the ground, the clothes a few sizes smaller, and Simeon was knelt in front of her, a towel half undid, sucking and licking her fingers. 

_ I'm healing her, I'm healing her.  _ He didn't dare to gaze at her, knowing that if he had done, all his efforts of being pure, would have shattered. 

"Now your cuts are heal-" he tried to speak, but he could end the phrase. She grabbed him by his hair and their lips met in a fervent kiss. "Simeon…" she whispered his name as she undid the clothes. His tongue enveloped hers and he placed his hands on her bra. It didn't matter who started that game of seduction, because now they were stuck in an embrace that neither of them wanted broke. 

The towel came off and her hands went his ass as his undressed her of her clothes. Useless to say, they didn’t talk that afternoon and for a long time the only noises in the kitchen were the squelching sounds and their breathed names.

Later Simeon confessed that he saw through her attempts at tempting him from the first day and she exclaimed that he could have told her that he knew. Seducing an angel wasn't as hard and more complicated as she thought: wearing a mini skirt or a top that left almost bared her chest or the equation being virgin for centuries led to being easily tempted were not completely wrong, she just missed a very important thing. For celestial being like Simeon, doing  _ a kind of activities  _ without love, was simply unthinkable.

“I hope you are ready, Simeon, because from now on I’m going to tempt you harder, now that I know your logic” she teased him and Simeon answered back with the same teasing:”I’m curious to know how will you react if I try to seduce you too”. And she remained silent. Imaging a person like Simeon who seduced someone made her heart skip a beat. The glint in his blue eyes suggested that she wouldn't have to complain later. 

  
  


Solomon and Asmodeus were sitting close on the bench and the sorcerer showed the opened hand. Snorting, the demon gave him five hundred Grimms, then he pouted:”How could you win? I was sure that they would have had sex after at least six months since the day they got together”. Solomon smirked satisfy:”Even if Simeon is an angel, he’s still a man and as such, he had some difficulties at restraining himself when the girl he loves tries to seduce him with every means”.

**Author's Note:**

> For a brief second I thought of Luke that stepped in the kitchen as Simeon and the reader were busy, but then I decided to spare Luke-s innocence XD


End file.
